In My Heart There Is No Room!
by Dialga VS Axel
Summary: When Dallas Winston finally makes his move, he finds himself torn two ways between the life of a rape victim and the life of Darry's lover. Now the Socs in the black mustang are raping the greaser gang we all know starting with Dallas. "I don't know why this is happening to me...I don't know why I like it... Conceal the screams." EVERYONE WILL BE OUT OF CHARACTER!
1. Cold-hearted

The Outsiders: In My Heart There Is No Room!

17-year old greaser Dallas Winston knew he could never love anyone. But lately, his mind has been focased on one member of the gang. He always felt himself getting hot around him and to make matters worse, he was THINKING of him whenever he doesn't know until he discards those thoughts. Feeling bored, Dallas walked over to the DX to see Sodapop. "Hey there Dal! Nice night huh?" Dallas turned to see his best friend, "Hey Soda?" "Yeah?" Dallas prepared to tell Soda what he was feeling but he needed help, and Sodapop was the best one to go to, to hook up yourself with someone else. "Can I tell ya' somethin' personal?" Soda smiled softly, "Of course ya' can." Dallas looked at Sodapop in the eyes. "I think I'm in love with your brother." Soda just stood there with his mouth open, "Sodapop? You okay?" Soda suddenly slammed his fist on the counter, "I'm tryin' not tell you, but I want to, I'm scared on what you're sayin'. So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin' but I'm tired of holding it inside my head. Dallas, my brother came in here last week and told me that he loved you and that he wanted me to hook you two up for a date night at the movies." Dallas couldn't believe this, he beat him to it! Now all he has to do is go out and make his move. "So, I'll drive ya' to our house where you can get ready for tonight." Dallas nodded and the two drove to the Curtis house."Sheesh, Soda, is ALWAYS this loud at night?" "Not really..." Soda groaned and they walked in. "Hey Darry! They're here man!" Two-Bit hollered and poured a HOT cup of coffee on Dally's head, "OW! IT BURNS! GET IT OFF! DARRY!" Dallas screamed and the gang laughed like they were on hysterics. "TWO-BIT!" "Uh-Oh, all hell is goin' to break loose." Soda laughed and Steve shot him a cold glare. "Hey, what's with all the-Dally..."Darry took one look at Dallas and smiled softly. "Darry... I'm going to rinse my hair out, put some more grease in and than I'm goin' to pound Two-Bit's face in." Dallas growled and Darry nodded. "Two-Bit why did you do that to him? He's goin' to kill ya' when we get back." Darry growled and that was when Dallas had his blade on Darry's throat.


	2. Jumped

In My Heart There is No Room Darry walked down the road with Dallas. Both were wanting the other so VERY bad,and Dallas pulled Darry into his car. Dallas just stared at Darry with dangerous eyes, "Dally... Just do it." Dally's eyes softened, "I don't want to hurt you..." Dallas whispered and Darry nodded understanding Dally's emotional tone and Dallas just let Darry up and they sat side by side. "HEY GREASERS!" Dallas and Darry's heads snapped up and a black Mustang drove by them and stopped. "Darry-" Dallas was about to scream for help but a silver haired Soc slugged him in the chest hard. " . Now my friends here are going to hold your friend still and I'm going to take you RIGHT HERE." Dallas realized what that meant for him and started to struggle to get away but the Soc prevented him from doing so. "So, you like to fight do ya'?" the Soc purred and Dallas spit in his face. "Okay... Let's see if you can fight when I'm done with you." The Soc forced his tongue into Dally's mouth and Darry had failed him. He had failed Dallas. "You taste so good grease." Dallas heard the Soc's blade cut through his jeans. The threatening cold blade on Darry's throat prevented any means of escape. Dallas couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face as the pain increased and blood seeped onto the pavement. "You. Are. SICK." Dallas snarled but the Soc smiled darkly and bit down hard on Dallas' neck and the black Mustang drove off. (3 Hours later) "Dallas...Dallas...DALLAS WINSTON!" Dallas woke up startled but screamed in agonizing pain but Darry caught him before he hit the pavement. "Darry? What happened? I feel like I was raped by a-" Darry looked at him with tears in his eyes and held Dallas tightly, "You were... And it's all MY fault. I'm so sorry..." Dallas struggled to get up and Darry carried him back to the Curtis house where the gang stood in absolute shock and horror as they saw Dallas and Darry returning home. 


	3. Another Rape

In My Heart There Is No Room!

The gang almost screamed when they saw the two approaching the house. But after Darry growled something the black mustang drove up and the gang pulled thier blades. "You have no right to be here after what you did!" Darry screamed, but the silver haired Soc laughed slightly and called, "Hey! You might want to check and see if you're GREASER BOYFRIEND is alright!" Darry growled and almost hit Sodapop in the face. "NO ONE CALLS DALLAS MY BOYFRIEND!" Darry screamed and everyone froze as Dallas screamed. "DALLAS!" Darry screamed and ran inside. What they saw made the gang's blood run cold.

Dallas was gagged and tied to the chair. Tears streamed down Darry's face as he saw the blood on the floor. Sodapop ran outside when he couldn't prevent himself from vomiting. Soda screamed when a Soc grabbed his shoulders from behind and pulled him away into the blue mustang. "No... Don't- " Soda was cut off by realizing who this was, "RANDY?! WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" Randy sighed, and looked at Soda with dark eyes and locked the car doors. "Soda... I can't hold back my desire for you anymore. I need you..." Soda was shocked and let it go...

Dallas was crying as the gang stood there helpless. Darry was fighting back the tears and so was Ponyboy. " How dare you..." Darry growled as the Soc that attacked them before slid his blade down Dallas' back making more blood flow. "You really don't remember. It's me, you know, Riku." Darry just looked at him confused, "Riku?" Riku sighed and put the blade away after pulling Dallas' ropes tighter, "Talk about blank with a capitol B. Anyways, I better go. Randy must be already to head out. See you around Darry!". Darry growled, "How does he know my name?" Ponyboy looked around, "Darry? Where's Soda?!" That was when they heard the familier scream of someone being raped from outside.


End file.
